earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Germany Germany on Earthmc is a region with arguably the richest history of anywhere else on the server, stretching back to loose confederacies in 2016, to the rather large empires of early 2018. The region is notorious for turbulence, extreme nationalism, relatively impressive or pathetic states, and incredibly historic towns. Germany has had 6 incarnations thus far, with the first generally considered to be NiceTit's Germany. While previous Germanys had existed, their histories were lost and they were disconnected to NiceTit's Germany, the first to begin the community that exists to today, that said in a different form. Germany does not refer to Austria, which has it's own unique history, and does not intertwine with German history directly until the Anchluss of December. The Communities often were very close however. Pages Germany has a plethora of pages explaining it's inhabitants, cities, and incarnations. Nations (Chronological): * First Incarnation http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Roman_Empire (NiceTit's Germany) There were almost certainly entities, such as a confederation, in place after the demise of NiceTit's Reich, however they are lost to history. * Second Incarnation http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/German_Empire http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/German_Democratic_Republic (Controversial) The GDR in all political reality never truly existed, however was significant as it affected foreign relations, foreign states, and changed the political climate within Germany to help foster the Berlin Crisis. * Third Incarnation http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Germany The English Revolt of Manchester, which ended German rule over central Britain, is arguably considered an incarnation as well, due to their territorial control of North Berlin. This is generally forgotten however. * Fourth Incarnation http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_of_Germany While it is argued the Republic falls under the Third Incarnation as a competitor to the Third, especially with the latter continuing in a disjointed exile, it is generally regarded as separate and politically was a significant divide from the old elite. * Fifth Incarnation http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/German_Federation (Federation and Second Empire) The fifth incarnation refers to the Federation and Second Empire as while they were arguably two entities, the political structure, community, and nation itself was identical, and in all important matters was the same recreation of Germany. Germania also falls under this category, though short lived. * Sixth Incarnation http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/Third_German_Empire As this incarnation is brand new, not much is known. To many of the old community it is the last one they are willing to support, and a collapse of it will likely see a new community rise in Germany. People There are many people absolutely key to German history that have driven it forward throughout it's turbulent past. The following are either previous leaders of the German state, individuals whom deeply affected it, or went on to forge their own states after joining Germany. NiceTit Caarliitoo Lucled Adolf Hitlar Ego Sum Jeffum TC Lapix Paper 73beetle Oretin KadeTheDank Socciety IanNotEN IanSpace71 Runnerboy72000 Schober60 Cities Below are some of the most notable cities in Germany Berlin Hamburg Danzig Munich Vienna Ulm Frankfurt Military While not entirely oriented around warfare, Germany has a rich military history, dating back to it's foundation as an Empire. German military development started from a disorganized militia that was incapable of real combat, to a highly organized military force capable of launching worldwide incursions and fighting constant wars. Imperial Army The Imperial Army was the official military of the German Empire. The army was incredibly disorganized and lacked effective military factories to allow for mass production of God Armor. Without an effective command structure or any organization, it became useless for the First German Empire, whom only pursued non intervention under Hitlar accordingly. Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht was the successor to the Imperial Army under Nazi Germany. Intended to be part of Hitlar's re-organizational effort and a better substitute to the incompetent Imperial Army, it became overly bureaucratic and ineffective. General inactivity and lack of motivation led to random appointing of Soldats and overall the failure of the reorganization effort. The army limped forward as it existed in the Republic of Germany too, before disbanding. Deutsches Heer The Deutsches Heer was the first relatively successful German army. The army started off relatively sloppy, however became fairly organized as the German Federation developed. The Deutsches Heer saw many successful military operations, the most famous being the invasion of Ben Nevis City during the Deuanglic War by the Luftwaffe branch. The army initially was broken between a general force and several municipal militias, before being unified in the First German Reform. Massive factories were also established to produce huge amounts of God Armor, with an enormous amount of supplies being produced from November to December to prepare for a war against the EU. Svartalfheim Guard The Svartalfheim Guard was the most notable militia during the early Deutsches Heer. The Guard was a large force with access to a chemical weapon factory and was in charge of frontier defense. Initially it was larger than the main army. The army saw major success at the Siege of Svartalheim, where the attacker was forced to flee. Dabmacht The Dabmacht is the most recent army. The initial creation of the Dabmacht began around the Battle of Saint Petersburg. It has seen enormous success in dozens of battles. Dynasties While Monarchist rule over Germany is disjointed, several figures ruled Germany at several different points. Carolinginian Dynasty * 1st Incarnation Very little is known about NiceTit's old Germany. Hohenzollern Dynasty * 2nd Incarnation Hohenzollern rule saw Germany become a major power, rising up to nearly pass the PWW at it's zenith. Third Reich * 3rd Incarnation (Ongoing in Exile) This rule is not fully extinct, but lives in exile in South Africa. Initially seeing success, it later collapsed from political pressure, inactivity, and a democratic coup. Paper's Regency (Hohenzollern Restoration) * 4th Incarnation * 5th Incarnation * 6th Incarnation The fall of the Third Reich saw Paper gain power, first by launching a Republican coup with Carlito I. This was initially very successful, however major mistakes by the Republic, decentralization, a cold war with Czecho-Yisrael, and the fragile system destroyed the nation. Paper later returned as a dictator to bring Germany back to dominance, and has held power with minor lapses since October. History Note: German history is so massive it couldn't possibly fit onto one page, however the broad outlines of what is known will be illustrated as such. = Ancient Germany = Old Germany NiceTit's Reich Very little is known about this Germany, except that it was relatively small, peaceful, and prosperous. The capital was Berlin and leader was NiceTit. = Classical Germany = First German Empire Early Empire The early First German Empire was a nation not seen before. The nation was uniquely hypernationalist, ruling chat despite lower numbers and having very fierce beliefs. The nation also saw rapid growth, with many cities established such as Hamburg, Frankfurt, Danzig, and old Munich. The nation was generally prosperous, however suffered from constant raids. The Empire was ruled by Kaiser Carlito I. Golden Era The Golden Era of the First German Empire saw it rise to unimaginable heights. While militarily rather unimpressive, and diplomatically isolated, the German Empire developed a very unique plan of autonomous city economies (The most successful of which being Hamburg's command economy and Danzig's laissez faire) and mass industrialization. Many new factories were built across North Germany, however South Germany generally suffered at this time as a much poorer entity. Despite constant attacks, German Unity and strength saw it nearly pass the gargantuan PWW, coming 1 away from reaching the top position. Berlin Crisis and Collapse The Nation's Unity had already begun to be shaken, with a near civil war over whether to invade the Tortugas or not, and with the GDR acting as a mass counter-propoganda communist agent. The deathnail was the Berlin Crisis, which saw Berlin unjustifiably and randomly collapse. Many different nations scrambled to seize remnants of the city, and by today all of it was destroyed (including the famous Golden Eagle) except the Old Reichstag, which is still in a state of ruins. This collapse saw the end of the Old Regime in Germany, and the beginning of modern German politics. = Early Modern Germany = Nazi Germany Early Reich Nazi Germany was created by 73beetle using a loan from the USTN, making it a vassal. This was unsurprisingly ignored, and leadership was almost immediately given to Adolf Hitlar. The only active cities were Ulm and new Munich, whom were often rebellious and ignored Hitlar's decrees. That, coupled with bad policy, led to the inactivity of nearly all the German community. Rise The Reich was able to nearly unite all of Germany however, and many older players began to return. The Old Kaiser Carlito, however, lived in exile in the PWW, so Berlin was out of reach. Many reconstruction projects occured, with the destroyed Reichstag partially rebuilt and nazified. Due to circumstance this old Reichstag remains as it was when reconstructed in July. Many rejoined, however this led to huge political instability as the main active playerbase either wanted democratic reform (a false presidential election was held, wherein the majority elected Paper as president prior to the coup. This election was ignored by the totalitarian regime instead of being suppressed or accepted), or to leave entirely. Coup The Nazi Government effectively fell when the Republican coup occured, starting the German Revolution. The instigator that started this was the Munich Crisis, which saw 73 restore Portugal for a time and Munich in ruins. The Nazi Government quickly saw all of Germany lost, except for Hamburg itself, a status quo that lasted until it's eventual collapse in December. Republic of Germany German Revolution The Republic of Germany was generally regarded as a tremendous failure, and is the main reason no democratic reform has passed in Germany, despite it occurring in virtually every other developed nation in one way or another. It has been attempted and it failed catastrophically. Initially however, the Revolution did reasonably well, uniting all of Germany except Danzig and Hamburg, and bringing Carlito back from exile. Cold War with Czecho-Yisrael Czecho-Yisrael then entered into a Cold War over Danzig, Munich, the Sudetenland, and Eastern Europe as a whole. Tensions were extreme, and Chancellor Paper often bickered with Carlito and Lucled over fighting Czechia. The Republic was in shambles and Carlito, followed by Paper, left the nation once more. The Cold War also led to Czecho-Yisrael's collapse, and generally this period led to the end of Central-European powers until late October and coincided with the rise of Spain. Echo later took the presidency, however a scandal over Cyprus ended their term as interim. The nation then collapsed, and Germany entered a long period of nothingness. German Federation The German Reconstruction Paper then returned 2 months later to rebuild Germany as a benevolent dictator. The Federation was disorganized, disjointed, disunified, and weak during late October and early November. Yet it was a miracle that it existed, and was able to grow extremely quickly. Severe internal issues were easily brushed aside due to highly effective real-politik diplomacy, a culture of dealing with issues instead of repeating July's disaster, and loyalty to the dictator Paper. The time also saw German occupation of France, which ended in mid-November. German Ascendance Late November and December then saw the nation become incredibly powerful, not being stopped by their rival the EU, establishing complex diplomatic relations and protectorates across the world, establishing the foundation for April colonization, and boasting a massive army. December and early January would be seen as a zenith of German strength. The incredibly important Anchluss also occurred, tying Austria and Germany's histories forever and making it increasingly important within Germany. Old Austrian culture accordingly experienced a renaissance. Central Europe was German Europe. = Modern Germany = Second German Empire Isolationism Germany in January, though powerful, began to become isolationist, officially after the crowning of Carlito, however prior as well. The month was dominated by three major political forces; most importantly the rivalry with the gargantuan Russia; intervention in a shattered Britain to help bolster it's reconstruction; and a tide torwards isolationism and increasingly malignant reset rumors. The Day Period Collapses The Second Empire's real collapse came early February with the reset rumors fracturing the at that time somewhat stagnant state (Stagnancy was from isolationism, a failure nearly on par with Republicanism in the minds of Germans today). Despite tugging along for a brief period of time, the empire was extermely unstable and lost all of it's influence and power. The incident mirrors the Berlin Crisis. Third German Empire Extreme Growth The Third German Empire saw extremely rapid growth, going from 4 people to 50 in a single week, and later to 70 after a month. Austria saw similar growth, but soon after declined. The Empire was a compromise between the renewed Austrian state and the old crisis German Elite to create a union between the two states. Culture Imperial culture Germany unknown is the bedrock to modern culture, with extreme nationalism and often toxicity being a key focal point in German culture. The Modern period saw a shift of German culture to moderation and less toxicity, without losing it's hypernationalism or robustness. Traditionalist toxic elements became a foundation in Austrian culture, wherein it was also deeply rooted. Category:Germany